Au noeud du destin
by Shaniane
Summary: la décision de Goujun, celle qui changera sa réincarnation...


_Voilà une petite ficlet en cadeau à ma seagull , comme je te lui avais promis (écrit en cours de philo et en perm TT)… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Elle est très courte mais bon j'accepte quand même les reviews !_

Au nœud du destin

Le Palais céleste, la nuit, devient un singulier endroit.

Plus d'un pourrait penser que les dieux ne dorment pas. Pour certains, c'est le cas, mais ils sont rares. Pourquoi se refuser le repos et les bienfaits du sommeil ? Le moment où l'on peut tout oublier ?

Les personnages hantant les corridors alors que la pâleur de la lune est leur seule lumière ne sont donc pas la majorité : il y a, bien entendu, les couples légitimes ou non, les espions qui travaillent dans l'ombre comme d'habitude … Puis il y a ceux à qui le sommeil est éternellement refusé.

Tel était le cas du roi blanc, Goujun.

Le roi-dragon, comme tout les dragons, ne dormait jamais. Il avait pour habitude de se promener dans les couloirs, observant la vie nocturne des êtres doués de sentiments. Non pas qu'un dragon n'en possède pas. Le mot lui-même leur est étranger dans une certaine mesure. Un dragon est franc, droit, honnête et loyal, mais jamais des mots comme « amour » ou « haine » ne leur traverseraient le crâne. Pourtant, il existe des périodes où un dragon peut se sentir plus humain. C'était le cas, maintenant.

Goujun voulait méditer. Trop de choses avait changé en peu de temps : l'arrivée de Kenren dans son service, l'arrivée d'un gamin aux yeux doré, nommé Goku d'après les bruits de couloirs, l'attaque contre Gyumao et les manipulations trop évidentes de Litouten…

Les liens qui se tissaient entre le général, Tenpou, Goku et Konzen le surprenait. C'était relativement dérangeant pour un dragon de s'inquiéter sur de choses si futiles.

Il sortit du Palais, ayant brusquement besoin d'air. Il marcha dans les jardins, parvenant au centre de la place où se trouvait le grand cerisier en fleurs. Sans trop réfléchir, pris d'une subite impulsion, il se retrouva assis sur l'une des branches, dos au tronc. De là, il pouvait voir le palais dans sa totalité. Des fenêtres étaient ouvertes et de la lumière en sortait. Cela lui permit de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, sans avoir besoin de faire attention, la vue des dragons étant excellente comme chacun sait. Goujun n'espionnait pas, il observait, nuance.

Certaines scènes ne l'intéressait pas : des dieux en pleine copulation, Kanzenon qui baillait… Une seule pièce attira son attention : la chambre-bibliothèque bordélique de Tenpou où ce dernier discutait avec Kenren. Goujun ne chercha pas à comprendre leurs mots, les discussions privées étant … privées. Mais il essaya de comprendre comment deux êtres aussi fondamentalement différents pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre… Quelle était cette amitié qui les liait ?

Il savait que leurs paroles devaient être d'une banalité affligeante... De toute façon, parler n'a jamais été la caractéristique principale d'un dragon… Ecouter, à la limite…

Kenren était en train de rire, cigarette à la main, tandis que Tenpou rangeait ses étagères. Tout autour d'eux semblait régner le calme, le confort, le bien-être de deux personnes qui se comprennent intimement. Confort qui vola en éclat lorsqu'un jeune homme entra tout excité dans la pièce, suivit par un Konzen on ne peut plus énervé.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Goujun. Pourquoi ces quatre là s'étaient-ils réunis ce soir, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Même Kenren et Tenpou avaient l'air surpri, bien qu'ils leur aient réservé un bon accueil. Mais une bouffée protectrice naquit dans l'âme du dragon sur le cerisier. Il voulait protéger ces quatre dieux terriblement humains. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais pensait que cela était juste. Alors il prit sa décision sans se poser plus de questions : il les protégerait pour l'éternité, il les accompagnerait discrètement, ombre solitaire qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas, un dragon pour aide. Il ferma les yeux et médita, sous la pleine lune illuminant le cerisier.

Et, pour l'éternité, il tint parole.

Fin


End file.
